


The gates are open

by desert_coffin



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: CAN YOU BELIEVE, M/M, i blame zoe, i love crack pairings, magnus & isak make out, tried to make it funny, wOOT first Magsak fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desert_coffin/pseuds/desert_coffin
Summary: In which Magnus finds himself lusting after his gay friend.**For Zoe since she's the OG of Magsak (can we call it Magsak?)





	

**Author's Note:**

> It started with a prompt I left on Zoe's curious cat and turned into a 4K words fic. IDEK

Truth be told, Magnus is a pretty chill guy.

When Isak came out, he made the odd joke to make him comfortable because who cares if Isak likes dick, they’re still bros.

And sure, he has a bit of a man crush on Even because really, who doesn’t? Just look at Isak’s moonstruck face whenever they see each other in the courtyard.

But it’s one thing to think Even is pretty fucking handsome. It’s a whole different story to be the guy to take him home every night to do stuff with him he didn't know even existed. So if he asks Isak personal questions, it’s just because he’s _curious_ \- not trying to be rude.

Like that one time that chick asked him to go down on her, and he didn’t even know guys were supposed to go down on chicks, and honestly what kind of friend withholds that kind of crucial information? No wonder he couldn’t get laid with bad advice all around- at least until Even came around.

Anyway, it’s no secret that Even and Isak have done it, and are still doing it. Magnus sees the way they behave around each other, like they have their own secret language, hands slipping confidently on each other’s body. And Magnus doesn’t care, because he’s _chill._

So it comes as a bit of a surprise to him when he realises he can't tear his eyes away from the bruise on Isak’s neck, red and slightly faded.

* * *

 

It’s Monday morning and they’re all the locker room changing for PE, when Isak takes off his red scarf and bomber jacket. Mahdi chuckles and Jonas smiles and Magnus asks loudly, “Is that a bug bite or did Even give you a hickey?”

The look on Isak’s face is worth every lecture from Jonas, the blond whirling around to throw a scandalized look at the boys staring at him, hand coming up instinctively to cover the offending spot. Magnus is not one to pass up a good opportunity to screw with Isak’s head, though.

“When did you guys even see each other? We were on Christmas break,” he asks no one in particular, ignoring the collective groan from Jonas and Mahdi.

Isak doesn't answer, just rummages deeper into his sports bag like he wants to climb inside it. He doesn’t see Magnus step closer to press a finger to the red spot.

When Isak yelps loudly and pushes his hand away, eyes wide, Magnus wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

“Good to see a bro finally getting some, am I right?”

“Should worry about yourself,” Isak bites back while the others nod in agreement.

“Yeah Magnus, why don't you ask Vilde for kinky cat stuff, uh?”

“Shut it Mahdi, you _wish_ you were hooking up to begin with.”

“I do bro, at every party. While you're just there third-wheeling.”

Magnus laugh with them; he doesn’t mind the jokes so much now that he has Vilde.

But his gaze slides back to Isak’s neck, unbidden, and he can’t help but wonder how it must have felt to suck a bruise into Isak’s pale skin. If Even does it to mark his boy, show the world that Isak is his, the way Magnus thinks he’d do with a girl he really, _really_ likes. Or if it’s because Isak’s skin looks kind of delicious, the way Vilde’s did that time they made out all evening, skin flushed pink and that cute little smile on her face.

_Hmmm, Vilde._

He is done changing and sits back on the bench, chuckling when he sees Isak stumbling around, struggling to put his gym shorts on. It's hilarious because Isak has got so much game when it comes to chicks, when he's really this awkward mess whenever it's only the four of them. Well, at least he _used_ to have so much game, Magnus muses, before he found Even. But it's still a win-win situation for them because, what they've lost in cred with Isak's reputation for making out with girls at every party, they're making up for with Isak's reputation for looking cute snuggling against Even. And Magnus isn't about to deny that he _is_ \- really cute.

Especially when Even teases him and he blushes a little and tries to look offended with that little pout. He's not wearing snapbacks as much lately and Even always has a hand pushing through his hair somehow, probably because it is really soft. Magnus has never touched his hair but he thinks it must be since Even is fucking all over it.

“Let's go, boys!” Jonas calls out, and he gets up automatically following Mahdi through the door, Isak’s sex life temporarily out of his mind.

Except Isak doesn't wear his scarf during lunch and also leaves his jacket open like he wants everyone to know he’s getting some. Okay, Magnus might be exaggerating a bit; the hickey isn't that obvious and people don't even seem to notice.

Jonas and Mahdi are discussing the best way to eat a girl out and Isak just sits there commenting as if he knew shit about _that_ , and nobody is mentioning the fact that Isak is basically sporting a hugeass hickey.

Uh _._ Maybe Magnus should stop thinking about the damn hickey so much.

He tries to focus on his food instead, butts in the ongoing conversation on the art of eating pussy and gets called a cathooker almost immediately. _It's all good_.

* * *

 

On Wednesday, Magnus opens the door to the closest bathroom stall and doesn't expect it when he walks in on Even and Isak.

He doesn't realize it immediately because he's only pulled the door half open and the first thing he sees is Even kneeling down on the floor. The taller boy has his back to the door and he's leaning over the toilet bowl like he's throwing up, except when Magnus opens the door the whole way there's Isak sitting spread-eagle on the toilet and- _okay,_ Even is most definitely not throwing up.

When Magnus finally drags his gaze to Isak’s face, he feels like he's been struck by lightning.

Isak’s head is thrown back in ecstasy, his cheeks flushed and his mouth hanging open, fingers twisted in Even's hair. His eyes are closed, long dark eyelashes fanning out over his cheek, and his lips shine wet with the unconscious licks he gives them. He has never looked so far gone.

It's like watching a trainwreck, Magnus thinks dimly. There's a brief delay during which no one reacts and he takes in the scene in front of him, complete with HD sound effects. Isak’s little pants of pleasure, voice breathy and high pitched the way he has never heard it before. The wet sound of lapping and slurping, obscenely loud in his ear.

Isak is the first to get a grip, scrambling up to push Even's head off his lap. He yells “Magnus!” in surprise but it comes out as a breathless, loud moan instead and Magnus doesn't expect the pang of _want_ stabbing through his belly.

He backs up two steps and lets the door swing back closed, feeling more than a little dazed. He can hear frantic whispering and a lot of fumbling, as well as an angry “For _fuck’s_ sake, Even!”, and then Isak is pushing back the door, his face crimson. He can't look Magnus in the eye and just stares down at the ground in embarrassment.

“I'm never gonna hear the end of it, am I?”

Magnus blinks.

“Nah bro, it's…. It’s cool.”

It's Isak’s turn to blink at him. Magnus puffs, annoyed.

“I'm not gonna tell the guys, alright? I really don't want to remember… any of this,” he gestures vaguely, hopes Isak gets the point.

Isak’s cheeks are still flaming but he smiles teasingly at Magnus.

“Yeah? I thought you’d have no problem watching us bang?”

“Yeah well, the real thing’s a bit too much for my taste, man.”

Even interrupts. “Is that so? ‘Cause it sure was good enough for mine”

“Shut up, Even! This is all your fault!”

Even is smirking. “You do realize it's your fault I didn't lock the door? You basically dragged me-”

“ _Fucking hell, Even!”_

Isak just storms out of the bathroom, Even winking at Magnus before he follows.

“Good, uh, seeing you, Mags.”

Magnus turns back to stare at the mirror above the sink. He splashes some cold water on his face for good measure and heads out.

He really, _really_ needs to get laid.

* * *

 

That night, Magnus figures he’s more than a little fucked when he wakes up from the weirdest wet dream with a raging boner. The dream starts off really hot, with him flat on his back while Vilde is riding him cowgirl style, her breasts bouncing with each buck of his hips. But then she licks her lips and looks right down at him, and when she moans “Magnus”, she has Isak’s voice.

After he wakes up, Magnus doesn't move and stares at the ceiling instead, trying to get his breathing under control. His hard-on on the other hand doesn't seem to be part of the plan and he curses his libido before wrapping a hand around himself, stroking quickly. He desperately tries to keep his mind blank when he comes; it doesn't work so well, if he's being completely honest.

* * *

Thursday comes and goes and for the first in his life he’s glad they’re swamped with homework. Isak has put his damn scarf back on and avoids his eyes all day, and he manages to cope a feel under Vilde’s winter skirt before they go to their History class so that it’s all he thinks about until the bell rings. He studies for his last exam all evening while daydreaming of pretty white thighs and innocent blue eyes and goes to sleep after spending thirty minutes on the phone with Vilde.

He turns in early and decides he’s not really fucked in the head, just needed some action.

* * *

 

Friday can’t end early enough for the gang, who have planned to celebrate the end of exams week with half a pound of weed -courtesy of Mahdi- and as much alcohol as they can afford. Or carry.

Jonas gets them into the party of an Elvebakken third year he went down on recently and they quickly zero in on an isolated bathroom upstairs, somehow squeezing into the bathtub while Jonas makes a makeshift bong out of his water bottle. Magnus takes the first hit, passes it to Jonas and leans back against the tiles.

“Fucking hell, I’m horny,” he breathes out, ignoring his friends’ snickers.

“Where’s Vilde, man? Or maybe you miss cat-tongue chick?”

He elbows Mahdi. “Fuck you, dude, she has her fucking revue thing.... What kind of girlfriend leaves her man hanging, anyway?”

Isak chuckles, taking a long hit. Magnus watches him bare his neck absentmindedly.

“Are you even sure you guys are going out? Doesn’t seem like she got the memo”

“Yeah bro, and when was the last time you guys fucked anyway?” Jonas adds.

“Well, I mean… Beside that one time during the Kosegruppa party…”

Cue more laughter and mocking, which Magnus quickly interrupts.

“Oh right Mahdi, when was the last time you even got _physically_ close to a girl? Uh?” It’s a shitty comeback but he doesn’t really care, blowing out smoke to punctuate his point.

“Doesn’t matter dude, I could go downstairs right now and hook up with like, 3 of them.”

Jonas, who had been typing furiously on his phone, pockets it and slaps Mahdi’s thigh enthusiastically.

“And guess what! Isabel just got here and she brought friends. _Single_ friends,” he adds, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“What about me though?” asks Magnus, trying not to sound as desperately thirsty as he feels.

“What about _me_?!” interrupts Isak loudly, “I can't just watch you guys make out with chicks all evening?”

“We’ll be quick bro, you can smoke all the weed if you want”

Isak looks annoyed but just sighs, “Yeah right. Whatever guys, enjoy”

“Mags? You coming?”

Magnus hesitates a second.

“Nah. I’m not a fuckboy so I'll stay with my bro Isak here”

Jonas and Mahdi get out of the tub, straightening their clothes and fixing their hair quickly.

“Duty calls, boys.”

The two take one last big hit out of the bong and salute Isak and Magnus military style before exiting the bathroom.

* * *

 

Now, it’s Magnus and Isak. Alone. And high.

“Fuck them, am I right,” Magnus mumbles, breathing from the bong like his life depends on it. He's desperately trying to relax.

“Don’t be down, Mags. You’ve got a girl...” Isak grabs the bottle and draws out a hit. “Even if she doesn’t know it yet,” he cackles.

“You think you’re such hot shit because you’ve got Even. But he’s not even there!”

Isak immediately looks a lot more sullen at the words, sucking in a breath from the bottle.

“He had stuff to do with his parents.” He rests his chin on his crossed forearms.

Magnus pounders that for a moment, taking a hit.

“But wasn’t he sleeping at his parents’ this week already?”

Isak looks positively dejected now.

“Yeah…”

“So you only saw each other at school?”

Isak just nods, and Magnus thinks about that some more. Sure, Isak snuck out a few times over the week and missed a whole period on Tuesday, but surely they couldn’t have done much while at school? Isak must be really pent-up, especially since he interrupted them on Wednesday. And _he_ hasn't seen Vilde in a whole day, which is honestly the equivalent of eternity for a 17 year old boy.

He side-eyes Isak, who is busy staring into nothingness. They're bros. And bros don't let bros sulk off when they could be blowing off some steam instead.

“Do you wanna make out?” he asks, before his brain catches up with his mouth and he throws a horrified glance at Isak. Isak just looks confused as hell.

“What the fuck?”

Magnus takes one last hit, to give himself some courage. After all, he’s been thinking about this all week and it’s kind of a now-or-never situation.

“You’re horny and I’m horny and I’ve been thinking about that time in the stall all day,” he blurts out, staring Isak dead in the eye.

When Isak doesn’t seem to react positively, he keeps talking, desperate.

“It’s just bros helping each other out, okay? Doesn’t make us gay. Or like, me at least.”

Isak’s brow unfurls and he actually chuckles at Magnus’ desperate argument before uncrossing his arms slowly, leaning back against the wall. He opens his mouth hesitantly, staring at the ceiling for a minute.

“Even… I mean… Even can’t learn about this… You get me?”

His eyes are half-hooded with all the weed they've smoked but there’s no hesitation in his voice. Magnus just nods frantically.

“No way, bro, we’ll- we’ll just blame the drugs, okay?”

He doesn’t wait for Isak’s answer, just leans straight into the other boy’s face and pushes their mouth together. Isak doesn’t waver, straightening up as he fists his hands in the straight blond hair. The taste of weed is overwhelming but Magnus doesn’t care because it’s really fucking _hot._

Isak takes control of the kiss immediately, tilting his head for a better angle as their lips slide together passionately. One of his hands slips onto Magnus’ shoulder, pushes him back against the slope of the bathtub until their bodies are flush together, and he licks at Magnus’ mouth to deepen the kiss.

Magnus’ head is kind of blown at his point, pleasure intensified by the cottony feeling in his body. He’s never been submissive in a kiss before but he decides it feels pretty damn awesome.

Isak pulls back suddenly, loud _pop_ echoing in the small space, and Magnus thinks he’s regretting this, grabs at his neck to pull him back in, but Isak just gives him a wicked smile. He leans forward, lips brushing Magnus’ ear.

“You know… I lied when I said I wouldn’t fuck you first.”

The words, coupled with Isak’s breathy tone, work wonder on his dick and he is pretty sure Isak can feel it as well considering how smug he looks before they start kissing again. This time Isak immediately slips his tongue in and they explore each other’s mouth with abandon, a hand on his jaw tilting Magnus’ head every which way.

Each slip of their tongue together and each stroke of their lips makes Magnus’ head spin like he's thirteen and just discovering kissing all over again, and he’s a little amazed how good Isak is at this. There's heat building in his body, flushing his cheek and making his dick twitch with every flick of Isak’s tongue, and he moans enthusiastically when Isak decides to trail a hand lower down his chest.

Isak’s fingers are cold where they curl up under his sweater but he is moving his hand up, rubbing approximately at Magnus’ nipples and along the sensitive skin of his ribs, stopping to splay his fingers over Magnus’ stomach. They're both panting in each other’s mouth at this point, something hard poking Magnus’ thigh and he has a good idea of where this is going when Isak moves his mouth to trail kisses along his jaw. Isak's mouth is open and hot and he kisses his skin slowly like they have all the time in the world.

Then there's the tip of his tongue in the small dip under Magnus’ ear and he moans under the touch, hands blindly gripping Isak’s waist and squeezing. Isak just keeps lightly sucking on the sensitive skin of his neck, humming under his breath like he knows the vibration is driving Magnus _fucking crazy,_ and Magnus is at a loss on how to reciprocate, just pants harder and pulls Isak closer with a hand on his ass.

“Didn’t know you were that sentitive, Mags,” Isak says in a low tone, head still buried in the nook of his neck as he punctuates every word with a kiss.

“You’re way too fucking good at this,” Magnus breathes when his mouth works again.

“Yeah?”

Isak’s hand on his belly starts moving again, slowing when he reaches the waistband of his jeans, and Magnus jerks under the touch, bucks his hips desperately to show Isak that _yes, he wants this_.

“ _Fuck_ , Isak,” he pants out, before kissing the other boy harder. He can feel Isak smile into the kiss before he pulls back slightly, gripping the edges of the bathtub to slide up above Magnus until their hips are aligned. Isak is moving deliberately slow, every second of the friction making Magnus’ mind reel with how good it feels, and he thrusts his dick up, seeking more, a low groan rising from his throat when their hips push together just right. Isak seems just as lost into the touch, grinding down erratically and moaning when Magnus grabs his waist to grind their dicks together over and over, harsh pants of breath resonating against the wall.

It's not enough though, and Magnus decides he’s had enough of over-the-clothes touching. He starts tugging at Isak’s jeans, trying to undo the button so he can slip his hand inside and get to the interesting part, but Isak pulls back completely instead.

He looks even more smug than earlier, smiling down confidently at Magnus, who groans in frustration at the loss. But Isak shushes him with a kiss as he moves to climb out of the tub.

“We need to close the door.”

There's an edge to his voice, full of promise, and he is looking at Magnus with a certain curve to his mouth that makes Magnus’ dick throb. Isak looks incredibly sexy right now, with his hair mussed and eyes dark in the dim light. There's a noticeable bulge in his pants and his shirt is a little hiked up, exposing his pale skin in a way that makes Magnus want to lick at it until Isak is keening under his tongue. His heart is pounding at the thought but he is feeling all kinds of reckless tonight and he’s pretty sure he wants to try everything he can.

Without thinking, he steps out of the bathtub as well and starts unbuttoning his jeans slowly, meeting Isak’s heated gaze head on. He can feel himself come undone when Isak turns to lock the door with a wide smile, walking back up to crowd him in slowly until his back is pressed against the wall.

Isak looks hot and bothered and a little desperate, kissing him sloppily, hands pulling urgently at his open jeans to tug them down,  hands flying to cup Magnus’ ass as soon as the denim comes off to pull him forward and grind against him. He's still wearing his jeans though, and Magnus decides it is time to remedy the situation by pushing Isak away slightly so he can kneel down in front of him and make quick work of the zipper.

He pauses a second, his fingers curling on the waistband of Isak’s boxers, because he hasn't really _thought_ this through _,_ but then Isak throws his head back and moans low in his throat and gasps his name and fuck it, he’s a goner. He mouths at Isak cock’s over the thin piece of clothing, tries to tease him with open mouthed kisses and tongue until the damp fabric gets a little gross and he just pulls it off. Isak’s cock springs back in his face and he swallows it down, trying to go with the stuff he likes. Isak’s eyes flutter shut and he gasps his name, high pitched and breathless, and it's the sexiest thing Magnus has ever heard. He watches Isak’s face change with pleasure and lust and he could _come_ just from this.

Three minutes and a sore jaw later however, he has to admit it's not working out. Isak has been moaning appreciatively the whole time but he hasn't come yet and that's kind of a record for a horny 17 year old boy. When he pulls off Isak’s dick and rises back to his feet to kiss him again however, Isak just pulls away and shakes his head, smirking.

“Let me show you how it's done.”

And then he is getting down on his knees and _wow._ Magnus doesn't last one minute before he's seeing stars and shooting in Isak’s mouth, a little admirative at the other boy’s ability to swallow. He recovers quickly, though, and grabs isak’s arms, tugging him upwards and manhandling him so that he’s the one flat against the wall this time, Magnus wrapping his hand around his cock. He starts stroking slowly, enjoying the way Isak loosens against him

Isak raises a leg and curls it around his waist like they're about to fuck against the wall or something, but he doesn't mind, using the position to spread Isak’s legs wider apart and press a finger below his balls, right along the perineum. Isak reacts immediately, gasping and grabbing his shoulders so he can drive his body down on his fingers and Magnus can feel himself getting hard again just from watching him. Isak is moaning urgently - _Magnus_ , _please, please, touch me-_ and his face is an open book, with his flushed cheeks and his mouth slack, and Magnus can't resist kissing him with tongue again, holding him close to his chest when he comes.

“Holy shit _,_ Isak,” he chokes out, and Isak answers with warm kisses on his neck.

* * *

 

When they're done cleaning up and it has become more than a little awkward, Magnus gets up.

“We should- we should probably go find the others,” he says, not looking toward Isak.

After they make their way downstairs, they find Mahdi and Jonas sitting on the porch with some girls Magnus doesn't know.

“What the hell were you doing in there? We came and knocked a few times but you guys wouldn't answer”

Magnus fights to keep a straight face, gears turning desperately in his head but before he can make up something, Isak answers with a smirk.

“We were hooking up, what do you think?”

Magnus’ eyes widen comically at that but Jonas and Mahdi don't notice because they're too busy laughing.

“Hey, I wouldn't put it past Magnus,” Jonas jokes, “he is that desperate”

Magnus does his best to look offended, and gradually relaxes as he chats with the boys and laughs at dumb jokes. And if Isak keeps glancing at him with eyes full of heat, well, Magnus takes it in stride. Because after all, he _is_ a pretty chill guy.


End file.
